Proximity payment devices and systems are becoming increasingly popular. One such system is the “PayPass” system operated by MasterCard International Incorporated, which is the assignee hereof. MasterCard issuers now have the option of issuing PayPass payment devices to their cardholders. Some proximity payment devices (including proximity payment devices issued in the PayPass system) may have both a magnetic stripe (such as is provided on conventional credit or debit cards) as well as a data storage device or chipset (also referred to as a radio frequency identification or “RFID” chip) and an antenna to which the storage device is coupled. Both the RFID chip and the antenna may be embedded in the body of the proximity payment device. The body of the proximity payment device may have the same shape and dimensions as a conventional payment card such as a credit card or a debit card.
The RFID chip may store an account number to be wirelessly transmitted from the proximity payment device (via the antenna) when the payment device is presented for proximity coupling to a point-of-sale terminal.
Further, proximity payment devices of the type described above may be used in conjunction with conventional point-of-sale terminals (or in mail order or telephone transactions or other non-face to face transactions) where an account number stored in a magnetic stripe, or embossed or printed on a face of the payment device, is read and transmitted for use in a transaction.
That is, some proximity payment devices may be used in proximity or wireless transactions as well as in standard payment card transactions. A proximity payment device may be manufactured in a variety of form factors, including as a conventional-sized payment card or as a fob, keyring, wristband, or the like. These proximity payment devices have enjoyed great success recently. Often, when the proximity payment device is not in the form factor of a conventional payment card, the proximity payment device (e.g., a fob or wristband) may not include a magnetic stripe and so is intended to be used only for transactions in which proximity coupling is used to read the account number from the RFID chip in the proximity payment device.
Applicants have recognized a need to provide enhanced security for proximity payment devices. One issue that applicants have addressed is the potential for proximity payment devices to be read by unauthorized persons who have the intention of collecting account numbers for fraudulent purposes.